


Undercover

by heartofexplosions



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Greg Lestrade, Bisexual Sally Donovan, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofexplosions/pseuds/heartofexplosions
Summary: Bi pride day at the Met is surprisingly popular.
Kudos: 6





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly self indulgent, I'm sorry

Greg has known he was bisexual for a very long time. He has never really needed to disclose it, having been married to Julia for the best part of the last 20 years.

He’s a divorced man now, though, and it’s not that he’s been trying to get back ‘out there’ necessarily, but he’s certainly got a bit more of an interest in meeting new people. He know’s there’s a LGBTQIA+ officers social club within the Met, but he hasn’t quite worked up the courage to go to that yet. Maybe next month.

Today though, it’s bi visibility day. He hadn’t really participated before, and he knows that what he’s doing today is a very small step. However, he puts on the pink shirt, and the tie he knows changes from purple to blue depending on the light, and smiles. It’ll do, even if it does clash.

When he gets to the office, however, he tries not to read too much into Sally’s purple and blue checked shirt. It’s probably nothing. She probably didn’t have many other shirts left. It’s hard though, to ignore the bi pride pin that Dimmock has attached to his jacket. 

Sally herself, absolutely does not take a second glance at the colour combo he’s wearing as he walks past her desk, that morning. She smirks, a little, they’d both gone down the shirt route.

She knocks on the office door as he’s setting up.

“Coffee, boss?”

“That’d be great, Sal, thanks.” Greg’s eyes linger on her shirt for a second too long, and if it’d been anyone else, she’d have called them out on it. She has a feeling though, that he’s analysing her clothing choices almost as much as she had done to him on the way in. 

She leaves the office and heads to the staff kitchen, to make what the Met class as acceptable instant coffee. It’s awful, but it’ll do (once both sugar and milk have been added, to cover some of the taste).

Sally places Greg’s coffee on his desk, and she stands to take a quick sip of her own. 

“Seems like we’ve gone for a similar colour scheme today, Boss.” It’s risky to draw attention to it, but she’s a detective for a reason. She watches as he looks down and quickly tugs at his tie, before looking back up at her.

“Yeah, it's a bit strange isn't it? Lot of it about today, I’ve noticed.” Greg says, and he hopes that the undertone of amusement carries across. 

Sally glances over all the desks out in their office room, and Greg has a point. There’s a definite uptick in blue/pink/purple combinations today. 

“Yeah, awfully strange.” She’s got a small smile on her face as she says it. “So, uh, are you..” She falters, suddenly regretting her decision to ask her boss if he’s bisexual.

“Yes, Sal, I’m bi.” It’s the first time he’s admitted it to a work colleague, actually. But he’s known Sally for over ten years now, he knows he can trust her with this.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Think I’m just going to go with a pin next year.”

“Agreed. This shirt is awful, but it was all I had.”

“My options weren’t much better.” 

Sally makes to go at this point, and then turns to face Greg again. “You’re the first person I’ve told, so, uh, thanks.” 

She then leaves pretty hastily. Sally’s never been one for emotion, and she settles back at her desk pretty quickly.

Two days later, there’s a small package on her desk, and an unsigned note that says

‘I’m proud of you.’

Inside the package is a small enamel pin with the bi pride flag on it. She pops the note in her top drawer, and after a moment of deliberation, places the flag underneath her computer screen.


End file.
